Percepción
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué nuestra querida Fate genera la impresion de parecer el chico de la pareja jajajaja, yo sé lo que piensan no importa si Nanoha manda en la intimidad, siempre la veremos como la princesa de nuestra querida Fate, y a Fate siendo el principe. ¿No? Pues lean y descubranlo XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Otra vez! Quería pedir disculpas antes que nada, en mi último fic prometi que actualizaría cada mes, ya voy para dos y nada, pero es que comprendan T_T, he estado saturada por el final de ciclo en la universidad, pura entrega de trabajos y ahorita estoy en los examenes finales. No he podido hacer mucho por eso, pero no más terminen, me pondré a terminar de escribir el cap que lo llevo a medio camino y este que había dejado aventado por ahí, y entre archivos lo encontré, medio raro pero espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Percepción**

¿Un chico?

De porte fuerte y elegante, caballeroso, varonil y amable. El ideal de toda chica.

Mmm…me temo que yo no lo decidí, cuando me di cuenta las cosas se dieron así.

Aunque en el Bureo me exigían bastante no era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar, creo que era más sencillo a comparación de lo otro. Mi problema, sí, lo único con lo que no podía tratar.

-…es tan admirable…

-…con ese porte serio y decidido…

-…Fate-san es increíble…

-…como un chico…- decían ellas.

-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta Fate-san?

Risas y suspiros entrelazados con palabras vagas que llegan a mí…torturándome, aquejándome.

De cierto modo no estaba segura de qué era lo que me molestaba.

El hecho de que Fate-chan no pasa desapercibida ni por asomo, poniendo de cabeza a casi medio mundo sin darse cuenta o…

…el hecho de que hablaran de ella refiriéndose como a un chico.

Sinceramente no creía que ésta fuera la razón del atractivo de Fate-chan, era solo un plus, su actitud parecida al carácter masculino.

Considero además que no era su seriedad. O su elegante forma de ser. O su amabilidad. Y es que a veces yo ya también me lo pregunto ¿Por qué Fate-chan genera esa impresión? Incluso en mí.

Pienso en una palabra que lo podría explicar, "protección". La forma anhelante y cálida, de su deseo por proteger aquello que es importante, genera una sensación de seguridad al estar a su lado.

Pero es que eso es tan…absurdo. No porque, no sea verdad, sino porque, yo también deseo lo mismo. Yo quiero proteger a Fate-chan, de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle daño.

"Yo te protegeré Nanoha" suele decirme.

Con eso solo hay una conclusión que me queda.

Es su esencia lo que la hace diferente.

A veces incluso creo que es por mí causa.

Sé que es difícil de creer. Pero no es tan inverosímil como parece.

No cuando Fate-chan me toma de la mano.

O cuando me alza el brazo para que la sujete.

O cuando me toma el rostro entre sus manos.

O cuando me abraza tan anhelantemente, apretándome fuerte logrando que sienta su calidez, y eso frente a todos, suelo sentir que seré fusilada por alguien por tener aquel privilegio, pero Fate-chan hace que eso desaparezca.

Logra que por un efímero segundo todos desaparezcan.

Temen su gallardía. Ella es mi escudo.

Y yo soy su mano derecha, quien camina a su lado. No hay nadie más que signifique lo mismo en su vida.

¿Un chico?

Con sonrisa brillante, carácter firme, y una mirada que derrite.

Es porque yo estoy a su lado.

Fate-chan es tan hermosa, que cuando viste de forma femenina se convierte en una modelo.

La cúspide de la belleza.

La escultura más perfecta.

La imagen idónea para una fotografía de comercial que plasme a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer.

Pero no conmigo.

Ahí pierde todo ese matiz.

Sigue siendo una mujer hermosa y perfecta, pero hay algo más.

No quisiera yo deformar todo eso que la hace a ella el ideal de una diosa entre mortales.

Sin embargo me parece, que yo fui la sucia mortal que la hizo caer.

Sin importar que la adoren muchos, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Me parece que fui yo la escogida.

Acaba de llegar otra idea a mi mente.

Creo que es porque espero.

Espero que me digas que me amas.

Espero que me des de tus besos y tus abrazos.

Yo te protegeré de lo que sea, de quien sea, pero también quiero que tú me lo permitas, si no sientes que yo debo protegerte no significa nada.

No me refiero tanto a batallas con enemigos, sino de ti, dame tu corazón y lo cuidaré como lo más sagrado, dame tu cuerpo y lo adoraré, déjame que yo te tenga, sé mía.

"Yo te protegeré Nanoha" suele decirme ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Será lo que imagino?

Habla claro por favor. Quiero exigirte.

Será porque mis sentimientos son obvios que soy la pasiva.

Cabe destacar que no eres muy buena aparentando ¿Entonces por qué soy yo la pasiva?

Si tú eres igual que yo.

Parece más bien que me engaño.

Porque es algo que yo deseo.

Sé mi príncipe Fate-chan. Rescátame de esta tortura de no tener tu amor.

Es mi esencia, y es la tuya, se mezclan a tal grado, que homogenizan por completo.

Tú estás aquí y yo estoy allá al mismo tiempo contigo.

Yo soy tú y tú eres yo al mismo tiempo conmigo.

Nos confunden y eso es hermoso. Nuestra conexión va más allá de los rincones del infinito.

Tú alma que brilla con su amor por mí, ahí donde estés, estoy yo, y todos comienzan a admirarte.

Yo soy Nanoha porque tú estás conmigo.

Y el sentimiento más maravilloso nos une.

El amor. Es intangible. Pero nos conecta.

No miente. Flota en el aire pero no se va.

-Nanoha…Nanoha…

Dices al besarme deseosa. Me sujetas de la cintura, y tu lengua me recorre por entero.

Retiro el corbatín, y comienzo a desabrochar tu chaqueta.

-Sin ti yo me pierdo, pero me gusta perderme en ti…

Sonrió y es justo eso. En tus palabras está la respuesta.

Te juró que no seré feliz, que no tendría un motivo por el cual seguir sino estás conmigo.

Sé que para ti es igual, y dónde quedaría ésta Fate que todos admiran.

Soy mortal. Pecadora. Y llena de codicia. Si yo desaparezco, te llevaré conmigo a la perdición, y entonces ya nadie recordara ésta Fate-chan que todos aman, que existe solo porque me ama a mí.

Así que aunque pase desapercibida, que sea invisible ante todos.

Cuando cruzo por tu costado, y viras tu cuello en dirección mía al buscarme con tus ojos.

No es una acción simple y sencilla como todos piensan, ni siquiera por el que sepan que me amas.

¿Un chico?

No. Una chica.

Con cabello dorado, ojos amatista, rostro de muñeca y curvas de porcelana.

Que es mía y solo mía.

 **Nota:**

Esas declaraciones de Nanoha IMPAKETANTES jajajaj XD

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


	2. Chapter 2

Para que vean que tardo, pero no olvido jeje :)

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Polo**

Así es, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

No estoy de acuerdo con esto, a pesar de que en teoría me ha sucedido a mí.

Seguramente se están preguntando de qué manera. Creo que todos ya tienen una idea específica de por qué lo digo.

Lamento decirles que se equivocan.

Todos me reconocen por ser una persona tranquila, serena, no muy expresiva y un poco densa. Y la persona que amo es alegre, extrovertida, cariñosa y tiene ese toque pícaro y vivaracho que adoro.

Pero no es debido a esto que ella es mi polo opuesto. No. Ella, de acuerdo a mí descripción anterior, pudo ser una persona malvada, cruel, nada cariñosa, déspota, y cínica a la que yo amara, y ese sería otro tipo de polo opuesto a comparación mía.

Creo que la mejor descripción que tengo para nosotras es:

La maga negra y la maga blanca.

Sí, definitivamente ese es un título más acertado.

Cuando nos conocimos éramos rivales, nuestras metas y objetivos eran distintos. Nuestro entorno y nuestras vidas eran incompatibles.

Estábamos separadas por mundos de diferentes dimensiones.

Todo indicaba que era imposible el poder encontrarnos. Pero los milagros en verdad suceden, si se puede decir.

Más que la magia, la increíble coincidencia por la que nos conduce la vida.

Fue una increíble y maravillosa casualidad. Un ejemplo grande es que yo no debería existir. Pero estoy aquí, y la ambición de mi madre, la torpeza de un chico y la inocencia de ella, me permitieron encontrarla.

Y entonces conocí la luz de la maga blanca.

Sin importar las circunstancias, yo me convertí en la maga negra.

Mi madre era considerada una mala persona, terrible según Arf. Eso hacía que yo me convirtiera en una secuaz, el chivo expiatorio de mi madre, yo era tan culpable como ella.

Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi madre, si ella me lo ordenaba, de hacer hasta lo más bizarro e inhumano sin cuestionármelo si quiera, si era por ella yo lo haría.

Por eso no lo duden, sin ser un humano natural, era malvada, mi madre me creo para realizar sus encomiendas en lugar de ella.

A veces no se eligen estas cosas. Como el que nace en la pobreza o el que nace en la riqueza, no lo decide, es la suerte de cada quien.

No importa que puedas en el futuro cambiar el aparente destino impuesto, sencillamente no puedes negar tus orígenes.

Y yo sigo siendo la maga negra.

Antes, era una pobre alma en pena, anhelante de cariño, de amor.

Les diré por qué es que sigo siendo la maga negra aunque algunos puedan decir "no" "ahora eres diferentes "ya no eres aquello que fuiste" no cambia ese hecho.

La maga blanca me iluminó. Amablemente y, debo decir, con cierto toque de desesperación, me tendió su mano.

Me entregó lo que yo tanto pedía a gritos sordos. Deseó conocerme con esa tenacidad y testarudez propia de ella.

Me llamó "Fate-chan" con tanto cariño y anhelo.

Ella es tan hermosa, el color de su magia aunque algo soso, denota su inocencia, su delicadeza y su fuerza. Expresa, aunque cueste un poco creerlo, su carácter.

No sé cómo fue, lo único de lo que estoy consiente es que en algún momento sus ojos lavanda atravesaron los míos, y surgió esa pasión en ella que tanto amo, en cuanto a mí, descubrí un lugar inesperado, me daba curiosidad, por qué ella se interesaba en alguien como yo.

Pero su voz llamándome hizo latir mi corazón, y nació esto que siento por ella.

Ella llamándome.

Ella siendo atenta.

Ella tomándome de su mano.

Ella abrazándome.

Diciendo "Te amo Fate-chan".

Yo también me enamoré de ella.

Aprendí a aceptar su cariño, a exigir su cercanía, a tener ese lugar especial a su lado.

Me conquistó sin pretenderlo, de la forma más hermosa, con el corazón.

Esa calidez que me llenaba, ya no quise separarme, no quería dejar de sentirlo.

"Por qué" siempre quise preguntar, y lo hice.

"Yo no soy alguien especial" fue tu respuesta, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo "solo soy una chica afortunada por tenerte".

Yo no estaba de acuerdo, quería contradecirte, para mí todo funcionaba al revés, yo era la afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, pero siempre me callabas con un beso y no podía refutar.

A lo mejor y tenías razón y yo sobrevaloraba tu existencia.

¿Acaso no es algo normal? ¿No es algo que todo mundo hace?

Cuando una persona ama a otra, lo que un hijo a su madre, la admiración de un discípulo a su maestro.

Fui yo quien elegí ser la maga negra, una vez por causa de mi madre…

…y ahora por ti.

Sí, yo soy enteramente tuya, tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Por eso yo te protegeré, déjame ser tu escudo, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte, aun así te cuidaré, como mi reyna yo seré el caballero guardián, que es capaz de dar incluso la vida por ti, no podrás evitarlo.

Esa es la razón.

Si es por ti, no me importa matar.

No me importa ser de lo peor y lo más cruel.

Soy capaz de cometer los actos más horrendos e inhumanos, incluso si tengo que vender mi alma, lo haría en tu nombre sin dudarlo.

Si alguien se atreve a lastimarte, atacarte, amenazarte, incluso a tocar uno de tus más finos cabellos con el fin de hacerte daño, se enfrentará a mi furia, y lo último que verá en esta vida será la oz de destello dorado y mis ojos carmín como la sangre destilando ira, odio, y la más grande frialdad.

No me importa que ruegue compasión, si en alguna forma llegó a herirte, la palabra piedad será aquella que desconoceré como su verdugo.

Tú eres la miel que se derrama sobre mí.

El candil que despeja la bruma de mi alma.

Sin ti caeré a la nefasta locura.

Por favor ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Oh Nanoha, no sabes cuanto te necesito.

Puedo ser tranquila, densa y serena. Como una espada dentro de su funda, ocultas el filo de mi hoja, esa razón por la cual, puedo permanecer aquí, al lado de los que me aman.

Tú, el cálido ángel que refleja el cielo y trae el olor de la primavera.

Te dejaste seducir por el demonio de brillo dorado (engañoso) y ojos de sangre (que refleja mi naturaleza) y te fundiste conmigo.

Te dejaste caer. Por eso nadie lo entiende.

Yo reflejo tu aura de ángel, y tú la de mi demonio.

Así nos sellamos mutuamente. No es maravilloso.

Besas mi mano, y sujetas mi rostro.

Todos viven engañados, pero no importa, es como lo quiero.

Siempre seré el ángel negro, y tú el demonio blanco, así está bien.

De esa forma sabré que te tengo a mi lado.

 **Notas:**

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo es un poco diferente a los anteriores, pero espero que sea de su agrado, con este capítulo cierro este fic.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Esposa**

Los murmullos flotaban alrededor de todo el lugar, los aparatos de interconexión funcionando a tope. Era curioso como en un lugar de tanta tecnología aun existiera el formato de archiveras y páginas, algo realmente particular, ya que a pesar de ésta, existía la "copia digital", dentro del Bureo, probablemente existía para poder tener un enlace con esos otros lugares donde esa increíble tecnología avanzada no sé podía aplicar, pero que con el cual tenían contacto y así poder establecer pacto de relaciones.

Nada puede llegar a ser tan seguro, y a lo mejor seguir teniendo ese sistema tan rustico era para guardar discreción, es decir, en un sistema tan grande como el almacenamiento de TSAB, era posible que existiera alguna brecha que permitiera en algún momento ser invadidos por intrusos que intentasen robar toda la información a pesar de la seguridad que pretendían llevar, era algo de lo que tenían la experiencia del pasado. Por lo que una copia-original escrita era tan válida de la misma forma que una digital.

Un mundo con inmensa tecnología.

Ya rondaba alrededor de los 30 años, y de una u otra manera siempre tuvo la fortuna de no ser soltera ¿Estar solo? ¿Qué era eso? Si la palabra soltería se aplicaba a una persona cuando ya alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y que no ha tenido en su vida ningún tipo de compromiso de pareja, ella no tenía idea de lo que ello significaba. Vivió una amistad que con el pasar de las estaciones se convirtió en amor, para cuando se dio cuenta, inició una relación de pareja con esa persona, su persona importante, justo en los años mozos, poco antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, luego estableció formalmente su familia.

En ocasiones, cuando hablaba con sus compañeras de trabajo de cuestiones amorosas, y abordaban aquellos temas difíciles, esos que implicaban traición o mentiras, despecho y engaño, eran cosas que no lograba comprender del todo, podía llegar imaginarlo en un supuesto, solo suponiendo, que por una extraña causa o motivo, podría llegar a sucederle, ser traicionada por su persona amada, pensaba, imaginaba, sería algo muy doloroso de afrontar, sus entrañas se revolvían con la sola idea y no sabría si podría soportar o llegar a perdonar algo así. Tenía presente que algunas perdonaban, otras que no, y cortaban sus relaciones amorosas con parejas de ya larga estadía. Ella no estaba del todo segura de qué haría, de estar en el lugar de sus amigas, la idea de separarse, de terminar con esa relación tan bella, con qué valor, pero de acuerdo a sus amigas el simple hecho del engaño ya rompía los lazos de una relación, sin que hubiera vuelta de hoja, y aun con el perdón, nada volvía a ser igual.

Sobre ese mismo tópico, le costaba imaginarse en el lugar del traidor, es decir, ella traicionar a su esposa, a la persona que le juró amor para todo la vida, la única con quien debía compartirlo todo, y solo para vivir una simple aventura, placer de una o varias noches. Para qué, con qué objeto, no tenía idea de con qué cara podría confrontarla, mientras cometía algo imperdonable. Para ella, su esposa era un ser simplemente maravilloso, su presencia, el solo hecho de estar a su lado, la hacía feliz, y la desbordaba con su cariño, sus suaves caricias y sus besos, hacer el amor…o simplemente con su sonrisa y su voz, le daba calidez en su pecho, acogía su alma y le brindaba paz.

Era raro que ella fuera el centro de atención en aquellos temas, si llegaba a serlo, era solo para recibir halagos, y aunque era algo repetitivo le gustaba sentirse tan afortunada "Que suerte tiene Takamachi-san" "Nunca le han sucedido estás cosas, y seguramente nunca le sucederán" "Sí, de lejos se nota que Harlaown-san la adora" "Que envidia, como me gustaría que eso me sucediera a mí" "Con solo verlas juntas se nota lo mucho que se aman" "Un amor así, tan especial, es como una cometa, no suele verse mucho pero cuando sucede, debe ser muy afortunado" ella solo sonreía y se sonrojaba, el saberse al lado de Fate, le ayudaba a darse cuenta de que se había ganado la lotería de la vida. Nadie era más afortunado que ella, única que podía ser rodeada por los brazos de tan aclamada enforcer sabiendo lo que significaba.

Pero no todo era perfecto, si tuviera que confesar, la parte más complicada de estar con Fate, era precisamente esa, que no podía estar con ella, siempre tan lejos en sus largas misiones. Se sentía orgullosa de su pareja, sí, pero comenzaba a detestar ese título tan emblemático porque en más de una ocasión sentía que lo aborrecía. A pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, de pasar noches en solitario, en que sentía necesitarla demasiado, derramando lágrimas de ausencia, en las que ansiaba y anhelaba su calor, nunca se le cruzó por su mente estar con alguien más que no fuera Fate. Porque su amor era sincero, era fiel, y verdadero…vibraba en cada parte de su cuerpo, era capaz de fundirse, tan encarnado, tan al rojo vivo, que dolía de solo sentirlo en cada latido, porque sabía que era capaz de dar hasta su vida propia por él, sin dudarlo, y lo mismo era para su rubia esposa.

Cuando Fate regresaba, sin falta, pedía permisos especiales de estadios largos para poder estar a su lado el máximo tiempo posible, hace ya años que había comenzado a ignorar los reproches de algunos altos mandos que la querían esclava de su trabajo, para Fate su mayor deber era con su esposa, y era lo menos que podía darle, porque su esposa Nanoha merecía eso y más, desde su boda nadie pudo impedírselo nunca de nuevo. Cada vez que Fate le decía que pasaría con ella muchos días, era premiada por la instructora con infinidad de besos. Esos estrechos de tiempo les permitían convivir como la familia que eran junto a su pequeña hija, era algo maravilloso. Para Nanoha su amor siempre permanecía, pero las estaciones pasaban a una velocidad tan abismal, y el tiempo que pasaba con Fate se la hacía tan corto, ella quería que estuvieran juntas cada instante, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo…se rió de sus pensamientos, eso era exagerado, tan solo…con poder verla cada día se conformaría.

Sí, ya rondaba los 30 años, pero al caminar por aquellos inmensos pasillos del Buro, seguía robando más de alguna mirada, su figura la mantenía como de antaño, con los cambios naturales de su edad, usando ese traje que la distinguía como instructora de combate, ese que aún resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo, su cintura, sus pechos, su cadera, y su trasero. Se veía, según disque, más "madura" y "más buena", esto dicho en las propias palabras de su rubia y pervertida esposa. Así pues, con su andar y simple caminar, todos los que desearon alguna vez tener una oportunidad con una de las mujeres más codiciadas de la milicia de STAB, solo podían suspirar al verla pasar, al menos tenían la dicha de observarla sin recato porque eso era todo lo que podían obtener. Y es que, que más opción tenían, si cuando repentinamente, esa belleza nipona era abrazada justo en sus narices por otra hermosa mujer, de también inigualable belleza, esa que había sido la cumbre y pedestal del deseo de muchos, y que sin embargo era completamente inalcanzable. Esta rubia ojos carmín, al ser consiente de todo esto, pero sobre todo al estar a la vista y al alcance de todas esas personas, realizaba dicha acción adrede, primero llegando de improvisto, sorprendiendo a la cobriza con su repentino abrazo por la espalda y luego girándola levemente para plantarle un profundo beso, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y la estrechaba en sus brazos. No le importaban los cotilleos que pudieran surgir después, eso era justo lo que quería, que esos rumores estuvieran tan presentes, para recordarles a todos cuál era su lugar en aquella ecuación, un cero total de negación a la izquierda, que "ahí" no tenían por qué mirar, y que miraran hacía otro lado. Más de una vez la reprendieron por ello, porque no era una conducta adecuada en el trabajo, pero qué podían reprenderle a ella, si era la enforcer número uno de esa generación, no es como si fuera algo que llegara afectarle gravemente, y en realidad esas llamadas de atención no le importaban tanto, es más, le gustaba que todos leyeran en su expediente aquellas llamadas de atención, siempre le hacían la misma pregunta y a ella le encantaba dar la misma respuesta.

-¿La instructora de combate Nanoha T. Harlaown del Buro central es su esposa?

-Así es, ella es mi esposa desde ya hace muchos años.

Se justificaba diciendo que, era su esposa, y era tan hermosa, que no podía evitarlo. Nanoha se avergonzó en las primeras llamadas de atención donde fueron confrontadas juntas, y a sabiendas que por obviedades, su rubia enforcer era la culpable, ya que admitía su "responsabilidad" abiertamente, ella fue exonerada de toda culpa. Hace ya tiempo, cuando eran novias, recuerda que esas demostraciones en público, avergonzaban de sobremanera a Fate, por eso, cualquier contacto que ella le diera, provocaba un hermoso sonrojo que la cobriza disfrutaba, tomarla del brazo, entrelazar sus manos, un simple beso en la mejilla, era ella quien demostraba el afecto que compartían, incluso después de casadas.

El problema llegó al poco tiempo de su celebrada unión. Nanoha fue amenzada, solo por decir de una forma, por un loco maniático, que se había obsesionado con ella, un stalker de muy baja categoría, una escoria de la sociedad, que comenzó a acosarla con mensajes del tipo "Eres hermosa Nanoha-san" por supuesto que sí, "Eres toda la razón de mi existencia" ¿Pero qué? "Deberías aumentar la abertura de tu mini falda" maldito desgraciado, "Me gustaría que me dejarás tocar tus -beep- quiero ver endurecer tus -beep-, y luego si quieres podrías dejarme meter mi -beep- en tu -beep-, conocerás lo que es el verdadero placer". Puto lunático, no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, por supuesto esto no preocupaba a Nanoha, quien ni se enteró, ya que por aquella época Fate se encontraba en esos días de largo descanso para poder compartir con Nanoha, por lo que dichos mensajes fueron todos filtrados por su persona amada. El primer día llegaron solamente dos mensajes, así la mejor enforcer de todos los tiempos puso en marcha sus dotes de investigadora, no le costó nada dar con el sujeto, un mago de baja categoría que no formaba parte de la administración del Bureo, era un cualquiera, empleado vulgar de una mala tienda, peor que su amigo hurón. Al segundo día solo esperó, consciente de que el susodicho quería establecer contacto con su mujer de una u otra manera. ¡Ah! !Pero el último mensaje que recibió fue la gota que derramó el vaso! Esa noche le hizo el amor a Nanoha con locura, con un ansia que comía sus entrañas, tanto, que la de ojos lavanda deliró de puro placer, la instructora gritó el nombre de Fate entre gemidos que casi le hacen desfallecer, y la de ojos granate perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que Nanoha llegó al orgasmo estando entre sus brazos, hasta que su chica no pudo más y sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo, la dejó descansar, la envolvió entre sabanas y salió en busca de su presa. En un mal habido apartamento por las afueras de la ciudad, entró sin preocuparse por ser descubierta. Con un fuerte golpe, rompió la puerta de una habitación, entre la penumbra frente a un monitor, un asqueroso gusano.

-¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo?- preguntó con una sonrisa macabra sobre sus labios. El sujeto volteó al instante, sorprendido, pero algo le decía que debía esperar algo como eso. Quedaba más que claro que sabían de la cámara en cierta lejanía que apuntaba directo a la recamara de ambas, que sin embargo Fate prefirió dejar tal cual en su lugar, y sin cerrar las persianas de la ventana esa noche.

-¿La estás disfrutando tú?- Basura y todo, pero con agallas de pescado. A lo que ese hombre se refería, era justamente a eso que la tenue luz del cuarto le permitían apreciar, fotos de su Nanoha tapizaban las cuatro paredes de la habitación y algunos muebles, algo anticuado debía admitir, para un ciudadano de Mid-childa- me parece más adecuado así- dijo como si respondiera a los pensamientos de la rubia.

-¿Sabes?- habló despacio- Es mucho más bella en vivo- se jactó.

-¡Madita! ¡Tú nunca podrás hacerla feliz! ¡No tienes los que se necesita!- se burló- ¡lo que ella necesita es un verdadero hombre que…!- No alcanzó a terminar de decir lo que quería cuando un fuerte puñetazo le destrozó los dientes.

-¡Ups!- dijo con la culpa más falsa que jamás tuvo- se me pasó la mano, pero ahora tendrás una hermosa sonrisa- más bien que no tendría una. Chasqueó su dedo pulgar con el medio, y de su mano se disparó una leve chispa de electricidad que llegó al techo quemando todas y cada una de las fotografías del lugar, en un fuego que se dispersó a su alrededor.

Sobre sus pies apareció el círculo mágico que invocaba su magia, y abrió una puerta interdimensional hacía un planeta que ella visitó ya hacía algún tiempo. La recibieron pues ya tenía anunciada su llegada. Prosiguió a informar adecuadamente a los encargados del lugar.

-Aquí está el prófugo del que les hablé, no es peligroso físicamente pero tiene una mente perturbadora que podría acarrear problemas a otros, asegúrense que las torturas no sean tan fuertes, no es necesario que muera, vendré a ver cómo está en otra oportunidad, por lo que se los encargo mucho- aquella extraordinaria captura se dio en un total secreto de todo el alto mando se STAB, quién decía que no podía hacer justicia por cuenta propia de la manera adecuada.

Sin más se fue, satisfecha y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no olvidaría la expresión del sujeto al escuchar sus palabras. La prisión de aquel planeta era bastante singular, ya que no solo hacían a los presos trabajar arduas jornadas, sino que también eran castigados con torturas muy singulares por fallas u omisiones, los presos tenían infinita cantidad de obligaciones, por lo que ejecutar más de alguna no era nada extraño. A pesar de ello, y al ser un planeta semiautónomo - no administrado de STAB, no poseían la facultad para cambiar las leyes del lugar. A Fate no le parecía tan malo aquello, había sido bueno conocer tan particular planeta. Con una gran alegría regresó a su hogar, a compartir la cama al lado de su amada mujer.

Trabajando en la oficina de los cuarteles centrales, compartía más con Nanoha de lo habitual, almorzaban juntas todos los días. Estando y poniendo atención más de lo habitual, se percató, aunque era cierto que su persona recibía atención y miradas de innumerables personas, seguía avergonzándose por ello como antes, pero fue una completa egoísta al no notar que Nanoha también, más de alguno la desnudaba con solo la mirada, y se daba cuenta, lo detestaba, y mucho, no soportaba la idea de que alguien si quiera pensara en posar las manos sobre su hermosa mujer, Nanoha era de ella y de nadie más. Así fue como la primera vez que la vio caminar yendo de espaldas ignorando su presencia, camino a paso seguro solo para proclamarla suya frente a todos los que la rodeaban, no le importaba en donde estuvieran, cuando aquel sentimiento le llegaba, solo se dejaba llevar para demostrar al mundo de ser necesario, que ella era capaz de hacerla feliz sin importar nada.

Nanoha nunca terminó de comprender aquello del todo, y con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en algo que la hacía feliz, incluso en cada oportunidad que podía, caminaba incluso más despacio de lo normal solo esperando que eso sucediera, pero no lo admitiría nunca, sería su tan singular secreto. Amaba que Fate la amara de ese modo, tan único.

Constantemente recordaba cuando Fate le propuso matrimonio, porque aunque generalmente había sido ella quien solía tener la iniciativa, en esa ocasión, fue Fate quien se puso los pantalones, literalmente, ese día no uso un vestido para la ocasión sino un traje negro formal, y vaya que le quedaba estupendo, ya de por si el negro le quedaba de maravilla. Era una fecha muy especial, en la cual cada año hacían algo para celebrarlo, se trataba del aniversario del día en que se conocieron, y su esposa siempre procuraba tener libre justo ese día. Fate le ofreció divertirse durante el día en familia y la invitó a una maravillosa velada por la noche, Hayate les ayudo con la pequeña que se la llevaría para cuidarla llegado el momento. Y entre una amena conversación, sonrojos provocados, y bromas que intercambiaban entre sí, Fate se levantó en el momento exacto y se inclinó ante ella con sumo valor pese a que el color carmín no se iba de sus mejillas, se confesó una vez más y le propuso matrimonio "Sería para mí un honor, si la dama más hermosa del universo que tengo ante mis ojos, aceptara casarse con esta humilde enforcer, ¿Takamachi Nanoha, te casarías conmigo?", ella lloró de la felicidad ahí mismo, respondió fuerte y claro con un sí, y sellaron la promesa con un beso y qué beso, no sabían cómo, pero nadie les llamó la atención en el lujoso lugar, al parecer hasta recibieron aplausos de las personas presentes, pero en su mundo mágico no lograban más sentido que para la unión entre sus labios.

Se alegraba de recordar que tuvo una doble boda ¡Se casó dos veces con la misma persona! ¡Eso era maravilloso!, pero era solo un decir, eso no le quitaba que fuera importante. Tuvieron una boda que se celebró por todo lo alto, todas las esferas de la militancia se enteró, y eran muchos los que querían presenciar dicha unión, entre la mejor y más cotizada enforcer, y una de las magas más poderosas de la historia, la tan aclamada instructora de combate del Buro. Eran tantos los conocidos y no conocidos que asistieron a la boda que se llevó acabo en la santa iglesia. Fue una total locura la planeación de dicho acto, los preparativos y la planeación, además de los costos enormes que eso implicaba, pero cada que le contaban a alguien, ese alguien quería colaborar, empezando por la mejor amiga de ambas Yagami Hayate, la madre de Fate, Lyndi Harlaown, Carim Gracia, y así con un largo etc, etc. Todos se ofrecieron a ayudarles en lo que necesitaran.

En un día hermoso, sobre aquel santuario se esperaba vivir aquel gran acontecimiento, las flores colocadas adecuadamente, los adornos y la ambientación, y en última instancia la música. Usando largos, glamurosos y elegantes vestidos blancos ambas, fueron entregados al altar por sus testigos, Hayate llevó a Fate hasta el altar y Yuuno entregó a Nanoha a los brazos de Fate. La ceremonia fue precedida por la Almirante Lyndi Harlaown, madre de Fate. La fiesta de celebración fue toda una locura, empezando por las felicitaciones de todos con un abrazo o estrecho de manos, y alguno que otro que en mal momento querían iniciar una relación de trabajo, en lo que todos fueron rechazados rápidamente por interrumpir lo que era el evento principal, todo mientras se daba la repartición de la cena sobre el gran salón, luego se debía partir el pastel por las recién casadas, las fotografías con toda esa innumerable cantidad de personas, tener que ver a la cámara cada cinco segundos y sonreír, y finalmente el baile, que tanto practicaron ya que era un poco difícil al llevar ambas vestido. Vivio estaba muy contenta, aunque formo parte de uno que otro acto, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó jugando con sus amiguitas que habían llegado con sus padres al ser invitados a la boda. Ese día parecía que toda Mid-childa celebraba en el lugar. Ahora todos sabían, que aquellas dos mujeres ya no estaban disponibles para nadie, no es que alguna vez lo hubieran estado, pero ahora era completamente oficial, después de que dijeran ambas acepto y firmaran sobre una pantalla que enmarcaba un documento digital que decía, que ahora eran, con todas las de la ley interestelar, legalmente esposas. El día terminó sin más, agotador, no tuvieron una noche de bodas a pesar de que su pequeña se quedaría con su abuela, es que estaban tan exhaustas que no tenían energía para nada más, pero estaban felices, y estando juntas recostadas sobre la cama, sin percatarse si quiera, sucumbieron al mundo de los sueños.

No mucho tiempo después de ello, cuando ya todos los ánimos del evento pasado se dispersaron, y la gente volvía a vivir regularmente, decidieron tomar unas vacaciones familiares, en un planeta no administrado que ya todos conocían, en la ciudad natal de Nanoha. Llegaron sin anunciarse, por lo que fue una sorpresa para todos en el hogar Takamachi, no solo su hija los visitaba sino también la familia Harlaown le acompañaba, tuvieron una corazonada pero esperarían a que se los dijeran. Durante la cena se soltó la bomba, Nanoha y Fate les anunciaron que iban a casarse, y querían que ellos estuvieran presentes. Los padres de Nanoha las felicitaron, Miyuki y su pareja que vivía con ellos también. Mandarían una invitación al hermano de Nanoha que ya tenía su familia aparte al casarse con la hermana de Suzuka, una de las amigas de la infancia de Nanoha a quienes también invitarían.

Como si fuera la primera vez, hicieron los preparativos necesarios para realizar la boda, en el jardín de la tradicional casa de los padres de Nanoha. Miyuki y Kyoya arreglaron el jardín, colocando listones entre arboles formando un armonioso espacio que llegaba a la pequeña laguna al fondo del jardín, colocando una amplia mesa al centro con un enorme mantel blanco con pequeños detalles plateados. Nanoha y su madre con ayuda de Hayate, prepararon la comida para la celebración, Fate y Arisa junto a Vivio se hicieron cargo de la limpieza del lugar. El padre de Nanoha se fue a Midoriya desde muy temprano para terminar de hacer el pastel para la boda de su pequeña, iba a ser uno especial, de los mejores que pudiera hacer en su vida, no muy pequeño ni muy grande, sino con cariño para su amada hija. Los guardianes de Hayate ayudarían a atender Midoriya ese día. Chrono y Yunno se encargarían de poner la adecuada iluminación, junto a la carpa blanca de tela fina que se colocaría sobre el lugar. Lyndi junto con Amy y Arf, buscarían una pareja de muñequitas de novia que coronaria el pastel de boda de las chicas, además de comprar las bebidas –llámese botellas de vino y licor- para celebrar.

Con el atardecer desapareciendo en el horizonte las implicadas, se cambiaron para la ocasión igual que todos los demás, fue todo un lio en la casa Takamachi. La novia de ojos lavanda se colocó un vestido rosa tenue escotado, que dibujaba sutilmente su cintura, tenía además una abertura que iba desde el lado izquierdo de su cintura hasta la parte interna de su muslo, la cual era cubierta por un velo transparente que bajaba como un volante haciendo revuelos camino abajo, y dejó su cabello caer libremente despojándose de su coleta ladeada para la ocasión. La novia de ojos escarlata vestía esta vez un traje beige adornado con una chonga negra de cuello, se ató el cabello en una coleta baja, igual que solía llevarlo su madre, y se vio a sí misma como cuando llevaba puesto el traje de combate. Bueno, se dijo, este era, aparentemente un nuevo reto para su vida, aparente porque no recuerda ocasión que estuviera cerca de separarse de Nanoha, al contrario, a cada paso se unían más de ser posible.

Cerca de la pequeña lagunita al final del jardín, se encontraba el pequeño escenario del evento principal. Un pedestal colocado al fondo, y un acortado tramo formado por sillas blancas a un lado y a otro, cuatro filas a cada lado en columnas de cuatro asientos. En un área cercana, Arisa se disponía a tocar la melodía de la boda en un hermoso piano, también blanco, llevado desde su casa ahí mismo por ella. Ya todos sentados, con la madre de Fate, esperando su llegada al pedestal, la música comenzó a ser interpretada por la rubia de ojos jade. Fate llegó primero hasta el altar, llevada por su hermano Chrono, dejándola junto a sus testigos, nuevamente Hayate y su familiar de toda la vida Arf. Nanoha no tardó en aparecer al lado de su padre, para entregarla a Fate que gustosa la tomó delicadamente del brazo, Yuuno y su amiga de la infancia Suzuka eran sus testigos. La ceremonia fue amena y tranquila en esta ocasión, sin la presión de tantos espectadores y sin tantas obligaciones por cumplir, sino solo la compañía de su cálida familia y amigos. La madre de Nanoha derramó algunas lágrimas al ver a su pequeña tan feliz, Arf también se puso a llorar por su señora. Finalmente el momento llegó casi a su final "Fate, puedes besar a su tu esposa" le dijo su madre luego del acepto por parte de ambas, ella la miró por un breve instante con reproche, recueda que en la boda anterior no fueron esas sus palabras sino "Takamachi-san puedes besar a tu esposa", Nanoha le regresó la atención colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia, diciéndole con su mirada que la esperaba. Sin más aplazamiento, Fate se inclinó para alcanzarla y darle el tan deseado beso, se abrazaron y al finalizar el beso, se sonrieron mutuamente, y voltearon ver a su familia y amigos presentes, que las vitoreaban, su hija llegó a abrazarlas, lo que causó en todos una gran ternura. Lo que siguió es un recuerdo de una hermosa convivencia al lado de todos. Su padre entró a la casa encendió el equipo de sonido con música para la ocasión, las madres de las festejadas sirvieron la comida junto a ellas, Arf se dedicó a tomar muchas fotografías, Hayate y Arisa fueron el alma de la fiesta con sus bromas, la comandante se liberó luego de que en la primera boda no pudiera molestar a las recién casadas como quería, allá tenía que mantener su imagen, pero aquí era solamente su amiga, Zafira reprendió a Vivio por probar el pastel antes de tiempo y que su abuelo había preparado con esmero y esfuerzo, en lo que ella le respondió llenándole la cara, todos rieron, pero para poder ser perdonada la chiquilla de ojos bicolor, le dio un gran abrazo a su guardian. Hablaron de tantas y tantas cosas, rieron y recordaron infinidad de cosas, de lo más mencionado, acerca de la pequeña Nanoha que sus padres y hermanos se encargaron de avergonzar, y de la pequeña Fate que de igual forma su familia, sumada Arf, se encargaron de sacarle sonrojos de antaño. Repartieron el pastel, y las novias bailaron su pieza en la zona central, pero este más que practicado fue llevado a su propio ritmo, además de que algunas parejas ahí presentes se sumaron a hacerles compañía, haciéndolo más agradable. Cuando la boda llegó a su fin y todos se despidieron, todos sintieron lo mismo, una sensación de regocijo y satisfacción. Lo que debía suceder, sucedió y siendo posible estar presentes para esas dos chicas que se habían amado desde el primer momento.

Al concluir su segunda boda, descansaron apaciblemente en un cuarto que los padres de Nanoha les prepararon para su estadía, y lo que quedó de tan significativo evento fue un papel, en el que reposaban las firmas en tinta de pluma, que daba fe de su matrimonio en aquel mundo.

Ya sea con tecnología o no, el hecho de que estaban destinadas a estar juntas era invariable.

"Te amo Fate-chan"

"Yo también te amo, Nanoha"

Sus manos entrelazadas estaban más unidas que nunca.

¿Luna de Miel?

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **Notas:** Que el brillo de la estrella y el rayo ilumine sus corazones.


End file.
